


We Will Make It Work

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, Chicago (City), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor looking after you, F/M, Fluff, Night in the ED, mentions of nausea and not eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Connor and Reader are in a live-in relationship. As Connor is busy with his duties at the hospital, Reader is a little unwell and Connor fails to notice the Reader’s deterioration. A night in the ED puts both their feelings on the table, including about their roles in each others lives and feelings about Robin.Angst followed by fluff.
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med) & You, Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/You, Connor Rhodes x Reader, Connor/Reader, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 17





	We Will Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Eating disorder (sort of), hospitals, mentions of blood tests.

“Connor, you can’t force me to go to a party. Please, I don’t want to discuss this anymore,” you said, trying to keep the frustration out of your voice.

The whole evening was turning sour. Connor was late for dinner, and was already in a mood about that party his father wanted him to attend. You weren’t trying to be a bitch, but your nausea was killing you and you didn’t want to argue with him.

But there he was, reclining on the bed, asking you to be his date for the charity ball, while you were pacing in front of the bed.

“Honey, I am sorry. Come back to bed,” he said, patting the pillow beside him.

You started walking towards the bed, trying to ignore the exhaustion creeping up on you.

“I am going to get us reservations for dinner tomorrow, that new place that opened last month,” he said, smiling up at you.

Uh-oh.

Bad move, Rhodes.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” you muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I said don’t make promises you can’t keep up. We’ve been down this road before,” you said.

“Really? Y/N, we are doing this again? You know I was suddenly pulled into surgery the last two times,” he said.

“And who’s to say it won’t happen tomorrow? Don’t want to get my hopes up,” you said.

He took in a sharp breath.

Maybe you shouldn’t have said that.

“Connor.”

“You know, let’s just go to sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

He leaned in to kiss your forehead and turned away, settling in his side of the bed.

“I am going to get a glass of water,” you said, not sure why you were announcing it.

You walked over to the kitchen. You were feeling bad for fighting with him, but you were having these bouts of intense nausea and cramps which prevented you from eating. Between that and your tiny arguments with him-

Woah.

Your head suddenly felt light. You gripped the edge of the table. The room started spinning and you hit the floor.

Shattering glass woke Connor up. He shot out of bed.

“Y/N? Honey? Is everything okay?”

He walked into the kitchen, only to find you passed out on the floor.

He grabbed the home phone and called 911, calling in an ambulance.

“Baby, can you hear me?” he said.

The medics rushed in through the door.

“Barry, I woke up to her passed out on the floor. She’s been out for three minutes, I think. I haven’t checked her pupils but her pulse feels slightly sluggish,” he said in a single breath.

“Connor, we are going to take good care of her,” Barry said.

You woke up in the ambulance with Connor attached to your hand.

There were people poking and prodding at you with pen lights and thermometers.

“Connor,” you said as you tried to get up.

“It’s okay, just stay calm, these people are here to help you. I am right here,” he said reassuringly.

The next time you opened your eyes you were in the ED in a trauma bay.

“Hey, gorgeous, gave me quite the scare today. How are you feeling now?” he said, stroking your cheek.

“Groggy, but I’ll live,” you said.

“You are groggy from the drugs. We had to sedate you, you weren’t coping well in the presence of all the paramedics and all the questions,” he said.

“Why am I even in the ED in the first place?”

“You passed out last night at the kitchen. I called 911.”

“I don’t remember any of that. The last thing I remember is us talking in the bedroom, and then this,” you said.

You cleared your throat, remembering the way you had been unfair with him. 

“Connor, about that charity ball, I will accompany you. I don’t know what had gotten into me-“

He cut you off with a finger on your lips.

“We don’t need to talk about all of that now, you just need to rest,” he said. 

“Will you go to work now?” you asked, suddenly afraid to be left alone.

“Of course not, I already told Ms. Goodwin to give me a couple of days off,” he said.

“You didn’t have to do that, but I am glad that you did,” you said, pulling him in for a kiss.

You smiled against his lips when you heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N, sorry if I interrupted anything, I am Dr. Halstead. How are you feeling now?” a young, attractive male asked.

“I feel fine, all set to go home. When can we leave,” you said, a little too eager.

He chuckled and patiently explained that all your test results were normal, but you were slightly undernourished.

“I think you should meet the hospital nutritionist and come up with a diet plan,” he said.

“What? No! Absolutely not. Dr. Halstead, I appreciate this, I really do, but I am fine,” you tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

Connor placed his hand over yours.

“Well, we will think about it and let Dr. Halstead know, right?” Connor said.“Yes, we’ll think about it.”

“In that case, I will check in on you in a bit. I am going to hang a bag. Connor, can I please see you outside for a minute?” Dr. Halstead said.

Connor kissed your forehead and followed Dr. Halstead out, pulling the curtains close.

“Connor, she needs more nutrition. Her BMI is lower than I’d like it to be. Do you need me to pull in Dr. Charles for this one?” Will looked concerned.

“I am going to talk to her when I get home. She is already startled by the ED, I really don’t her to reject help before she gets it.”

“Okay, just let me know if I can do anything to help her. I will get the discharge papers ready.”

Will patted Connor’s shoulder and left.

You walked into your shared home and headed straight for the bed.

“Not so fast, Y/N,” Connor said, grabbing your hand.

He spun you around, wrapping his arms around you.

“Let’s get something to eat,” he said and placed a kiss on your lips.

You felt a bit queasy, but you were sort of hungry.

You had let it get pretty bad, but in front of Connor you didn’t have the strength to discuss what you were feeling.

And you didn’t want to disappoint him, you wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes.

“Okay,” you said and rose up on your toes to kiss him back.

“Please, something light.” You said to him as he got to work in the kitchen and you settled at the table.

He whipped up a light salad, and watched over you like a hawk as you hesitantly nibbled away at the delicately flavoured dish, nothing strong enough to incite a revolt from your stomach.

He poured you a steaming cup of chamomile tea and another for himself.

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me that things were getting bad? I thought we told each other things,” he said.

You busied yourself with the cup, feeling quite ashamed to meet his eyes. This was exactly why you hadn’t told him.

But he deserved the truth. You remembered how much the sight of you in a hospital bed had affected him. He had cried tears of concern and relief when he thought you were asleep. His eyes still looked pretty tired, and was missing work, all thanks to you.

You placed the cup back on the table and took his hands in yours instead.

“Connor, remember when you were with Robin? Her condition took such a toll on you. You were worried sick about her. You weren’t sleeping or looking after yourself. When we started dating, I promised myself that I would never put you in that position,’ you said, completely failing to hide the tremors in your voice.

“Y/N, dear God! Is that what you think? Come here, baby,” he said as he pulled you into his lap.

“The only reason I was in that condition while i was with Robin is because i loved her and I wanted her to be healthy and happy. That’s all in the past now. I want you to know something and remember this for the rest of your life. Being with you is one of my life’s greatest pleasures. I plan on being here forever, through all the ups and downs, through every single cramp, illness and injury. I love you and that’s why it’s so important for me to look after you. How can I ever be happy if you’re unwell?”

The sincerity in his voice moved you to tears.

“I am sorry, Connor, I swear I didn’t know that it would affect you to such an extent,’ you whispered and touched your forehead to his.

“I am sorry, too, for not noticing the signs, not noticing that you weren’t eating at all. No breakfasts with me, no dinners too,” he said.

“It’s not your fault,” you said, “We are going to make it work, I promise.”

“Of course, we will,” he said and lifted you up in his arms carrying you over to the bed.

That night, you slept dreamlessly and peacefully for the first time in weeks.


End file.
